


You And That Whole Friend Thing *ABANDONED*

by Blistering_Typhoons



Series: Friends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...kittens..., Alternate Season/Series 12, Angst, Benny Lafitte Cooks, Benny Lafitte Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Castiel is a Little Shit, Cooking, Dean saves Benny, Emotional Dean Winchester, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Pre-Slash, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, also, benny is a little shit, having years of pent up emotion does that to ya, they are all stupid XD, to Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Dean decides it's time to bring Benny back and actually keep one friend this time around.The first few chapters will be Dean, Sammy and Cas getting Benny back and other chapters will be one shot/ficlets set during Season 12.ABANDONED





	1. Hurt - Johnny Cash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this purely for my need for closure (and also because there can always be more Dean and Benny bromance fics out there)
> 
> I don't quite know why this is set during Season 12, but, oh well.
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, concrit is welcome and please be nice :D
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Well, come on! You a wimp?” ___

____

Benny’s last words to him hadn’t been very sentimental, yet Dean still tears up every time he remembers them. The hunter hasn’t thought about Benny in awhile and the guilt that roils in his stomach is nearly vomit inducing. Especially when it’s the British Men of freaking Letters woman who had triggered his chain of thought.

____

Dean sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. He's been feeling like shit since this morning, not even being able to bask in the feeling of having Sammy back alive. 

____

His palms itch and he debates making more coffee when Mary walks in, book in hand. A quick glance at the title tells him it’s some sort of romance novel if ‘Her Paris Desire’ means what he think it means. Dean frowns at the thought of his mom enjoying cheap romances in her spare time and tries to shake away the mental images.

____

“Ah! Oh Dean, sweetheart I didn’t see you there!”, Mary exclaims and Dean grins fleetingly, trying to wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill. 

____

“Hey mom, watcha reading?”, he asks, cursing the slight shakiness in his voice. 

____

“Nothing you would be interested in”, she says with a small chuckle and sinks down into the chair opposite him. Dean nods and purses his lips, drumming his fingers on the table.

____

It’s not that he wasn’t glad to be with his mom, quite the contrary. It’s just Mary seemed to be there every time he had emotional shit to deal with and Dean didn’t want to tell her outright to go away. 

____

Mary frowns and Dean groans internally. It was too late to pretend like nothing was wrong and he resigns himself to the feelings talk that his mom was no doubt going to attempt to have.

____

“Dean? Is something the matter?”, Mary questions and the hunter shakes his head, but hesitates. He doesn’t have to tell her the whole truth does he? If he was honest with himself, this has been eating at him for years, whether he was aware of it or not.

____

His mind still echoes with memories of purgatory, of the dull grey of the blood spilled from a wound and the sharp blue of Cas and Benny's eyes. Where Cas's eyes are deep and stormy like the sea, Benny's were light and piercing, regarding everything they saw with a sharp judgement and betraying almost nothing. He remembers gripping his weapon and hacking through anything that stands in their way, shielding his eyes from Castiel's mojo and urging Benny to wipe the blood from his mouth. All the vampire had done was chuckle and spit out the remaining flesh of his victim.

____

 

____

He remembers the warm feeling that had flooded through him when Benny had saved Cas and how he had rolled his eyes when they instantly returned to bickering. He also remembers Benny 'accidentally' leaving his weapon laying around so that Dean or Cas would trip conveniently into eachother's arms.

____

 

____

"Dean?", Mary's voice pierces his train of thought and Dean starts, feeling wetness on his cheek. He coughs and quickly wipes his tears and mumbling something akin to "sorry, got to go check on Baby" he stands and hurries out of the kitchen, guilt clutching at his chest for the second time that day.

____

 

____

 

____

Sam finds him later that day sitting in the library, engrossed in a thick, leather-bound book. A glass of whiskey lays forgotten on the floor beside him and it's Sam's chuckle that causes him to look up in alarm.

____

 

____

"Is Dean Winchester reading? Gotta get my camera", his brother teases and Dean flips him off, shutting the book hastily.

____

 

____

"What do you want?", he says and Sam looks at him with an unimpressed glare. 

____

 

____

"Uh, Dean this is the library you realize?", Sam says with a huff of laughter, sinking down onto the armchair opposite Dean.

____

"Yeah like I could forget you practically live here", he retorts, reaching down for the glass with a grunt.

____

Sam huffs out another laugh and does that weird smirk thing with his face when he's amused. Dean just hums and swirls his glass around. They sit in silence for a few minutes when Sam let's out a surprised bark of laughter.

____

"A book on purgatory? What on earth-", Sam begins but Dean cuts him off with his palm.

____

"Don't ask, cause it ain't your business", he says sharply, instantly regretting his tone as Sam's expression warps into that of a kicked puppy.

____

"Dean I-"

____

"Sammy please, not now", the older Winchester pleads, his voice trailing off into a whisper. He hates fighting with his brother and the guilt of how he had handled the situation with Mary earlier is weighing on him.

____

Dean is also glad Cas isn't here, even though he loves having the angel around, Castiel literally had a way of seeing into his soul. The hunter can't help but think that Sam is doing a pretty good job of it right now.

____

"Dean?", Sam tries again.

____

Silence.

____

"Oh, this is - Dean this is about Benny isn't it?", Sam continues in a gentle voice, laying a hand on Dean's shoulder.

____

Dean lets the glass fall out of his hand, covering his face with them instead. He can feel a silent sob rack his body and he fights to keep it down. It would do him no good to cry in front of his little brother, and yet his sorrow threatens to overtake him. He feels the tears spill onto the flesh of his hands already, his teeth are beginning to hurt due to the fact that he's clenching down on them.

____

He doesn't know how long they stay like this, Sam's hand still firmly planted on him. It's only when Dean makes a tiny choked sound of grief that Sam pulls him into a rough hug.

____

Dean tries to struggle for a few seconds before giving up and sinking into the warmth. Chick flick moment be damned. Sam doesn't do or say anything, just holds him tight and still. He's forgotten how good it feels to be held by someone, just held. 

____

When his tremors have somewhat ceased and he's reduced to a sniffling, sticky eyed mess, Sam breaks the silence.

____

"Dean, you realize he didn't want to come back right?", his brother says and Dean lets out a shaky sigh.

____

"I know man, it's just, I shoulda tried harder y'know? I mean, it's not like I ever made him feel welcome or anythin'", Dean manages to choke out, clenching at his brother's jacket like it's the only thing that's keeping him from drowning in a sea of despair.

____

The thing is Dean knows his friend didn't want to come back. He could see it in Benny's crystal blue eyes, having seen it so many times in his own. He's never told anyone the anguished sobs he had cried when he had taken off Benny's head. How he couldn't look at the lifeless corpse for at least five minutes and that the only thing that got his ass in gear was the need to see his brother alive and well.

____

Sam hums and Dean can feel the vibration in his chest and he gives a watery grin.

____

"Dude you really are a sasquatch", he mumbles and Sam snorts from above him.

____

"You know", Sam says slowly after a few seconds (or minutes, he's not entirely sure) and Dean perks up slightly.

____

Sam hums again and gently detangles himself from Dean, who reluctantly let's go. The air of the bunker hits him and he shiver's slightly. That and the fact that he cried for about ten minutes and now has a headache.

____

"We could ask Cas if there are any more rogue reapers around, they could maybe", Sam trails off uncertainly.

____

Realization dawns on him as he let's Sam's words sink in. He freezes, regarding his brother with a confounded look.

____

"Wait are you suggesting-".

____

"That we get you into purgatory so you can see if he actually wants to come back? Yeah I am", Sam cuts him off hastily.

____

Dean feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips and he can see a similiar expression on Sammy's face. It's a testament to how much Sam actually cares for Dean, seeing that all the youngest Winchester had wanted to do was remove the vampire's head from his shoulders. Dean nods and claps his hands lightly.

____

"Why the hell not?"

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are greatly treasured, they keep the creative juices flowing ;)
> 
> Edit: I changed this chapter very slightly, hope that doesn't bother anyone :)


	2. Foley - Ghasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will find a way", Castiel's gravelly tone says quietly and Dean can't even be mad at the guy for poking around in his brain. He realizes he's always wanted someone to know exactly what he's thinking, but that was only in romantic partners. He glanced over at Cas and coughs slightly, shifting his attention over to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were probably made and they're all mine, I am just a teenager with a phone XD
> 
> Enjoy!

"You want to what?", Castiel asks, his head tilted in confusion like it hasn't been in a long time.

"Look, I know you and Benny were never on the best of terms-", Dean begins urgently, only to be cut off by a shake off Cas's head.

"No, Dean that's not it", the angel pauses, "I'm just worried about you going back, that's all".

It's at that moment that Mary walks in with a lost frown on her face. Dean starts slightly and Cas let's out a quick exhale of surprise.

"Going back, where?", she asks, coming to stand in front of them. Her arms are crossed and her face is resolute.

Crap. Never a good sign.

"Nowhere", the answer in unison and Dean thinks he can hear Sammy giggle from somewhere in the bunker. The older Winchester frowns and mentally tells his brother to go screw himself.

Mary raises a questioning eyebrow and he groans internally. Even if he does tell her about purgatory, Benny's a vampire and although Dean hasn't gotten to know his mom that well, he has a funny feeling she wouldn't be too open minded.

That brings another problem into question if, and it's a big if, Benny decides he does want his butt hauled up topside, where would he stay?

"We will find a way", Castiel's gravelly tone says quietly and Dean can't even be mad at the guy for poking around in his brain. He realizes he's always wanted someone to know exactly what he's thinking, but that was only in romantic partners. He glances over at Cas and coughs slightly, shifting his attention over to his mother.

"Find what way?", she asks and Castiel and him exchange looks and nod.

"Purgatory", Dean states simply.

There's a deafening silence after that and Dean can't help but wonder where Sammy is. His skin itches at the blank stare Mary is regarding them with, and he shifts from leg to leg.

"Purgatory?"

"Purgatory", Cas confirms with an awkward nod of his head. Dean's telling himself it's not cute.

"I get that part, why is Dean going to purgatory? I didn't even know that existed! Then again...", she trails off, gesturing vaguely towards the angel.

Dean decides to intervene, before Cas gets uncomfortable. If the little furrow on the angel's forehead means anything.

"I need to take care of something, unfinished business if you will", he says softly, desperately wishing he had something to fidget with.

"Is that why you were upset earlier?", she asks, her features softening slightly.

He nods quickly and wishes he can tell her. The guilt and sadness that was washing over him in waves, twisting his stomach into tight knots. He feels emotionally exhausted and all he needs is closure. Does Benny hate him? Is his friend doing okay? 

Is Benny still alive?

He exhales sharply at the thought and his brain instantly rejects it. He feels light headed all of a sudden and he knows he's gonna keel over if he doesn't get a grip. Technically Benny was dead since their first meeting and Dean did kill him, but the thought that the vampire was overpowered and ganked by some random monster son of a bitch?

"Cas", he turns to the angel " Cas please man, you gotta let me do this. I know you don't wanna", he finishes, pleading softly.

"No", Cas says firmly and Dean begins to protest but Castiel cuts him off.

"If you're going to do this it won't be entirely alone", the angel continues and Dean let's a ridiculously huge grin stretch across his face.

"Thanks Cas", he says, voice thick with repressed emotion. Castiel's answering smile is bright and affectionate.

 

"Wait!", Mary exclaims over the sound of clanking weapons and brotherly bantering. The three of them freeze and regard her with questioning glances.

"I still have no idea what's going on", she says and Sam opens his mouth to speak.

"It's alright mom, we'll be back before you know it and we'll fill you in on the basics", the younger Winchester says with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sam is right, time is of the essence. The reaper I contacted was very adamant about our punctuality", Castiel says and Dean pauses.

"Wait you already arranged everything?", Dean asks Castiel and the angel nods slowly.

"Dude, you're freaking awesome, y'know that?", he says before he can stop himself and Sam lets out and indignant squawk.

"Yeah you're cool as well Sammy".

"Thank you!".

Nobody, save Dean, misses the adoring look Castiel regards the hunter with. Sam rolls his eyes over to Mary and just shakes his head at his mother's perplexed face.

 

Soon enough the brothers find themselves in the back of an alleyway, thanks to Castiel's method of transportation. 

Dean chokes on his breath. He recognizes this place, the grafitti on the walls make sure of that. He glances around and a tiny part of him notices that they cleaned up hugely. The rest of him is being swarmed with too many memories and he grimaces against the onslaught of images and colours bombarding him.

A hand claps down firmly on his shoulder, successfully startling him out of his reverie. He looks up to see it's Sam. His brother is looking ahead with a defiant expression on his face and Dean thinks this place must be their battleground. Because Sam had that same look on his face when he had insisted to do the trials alone and still going through with Ajay despite Dean's obvious protests.

"My apologies Dean, I know this place holds bad memories for you", Castiel says quietly, spinning around slightly. No doubt the angel was looking for the reaper.

"Nah, no big deal man", Dean scoffs, adjusting his jacket with a shake.

"So where is this-", Sam begins.

"Hello Castiel", comes a raspy female voice.

They turn to see a woman with long, brown hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing a floor length black coat and Dean can see two white boots peek out from underneath. She's also strangely intimidating for someone who seems to be shorter than him and the smile on her face does nothing to relax him.

"Are you our guide?", Castiel questions her and she nods slowly. She doesn't seem patronising, so there's a win.

"I am", she says, more as a thought than a statement.

"Forgive me, but I do not seem to know your name", Castiel says and Dean frowns. This was clearly not part of their angel's plan.

"I have plenty of names brother, but you may call me Lilo", she says and her gaze zones in on Dean. He fidgets uncomfortably and tries to hold her stare, it holds an emotion he cannot identify.

"And this is the one who wants to cross?", she continues and Sam and Cas both nod.

"Listen Lilo, whatever your price is-", Sam starts, only to once again be cut off.

"I merely want to know Dean's reason for crossing over", she states and here Dean finally finds his voice.

"Wait, that's it?", he questions and she nods once again.

Dean raises a skeptical brow and looks over at his brother and Cas. They shrug and Dean turns back to Lilo. She has an expectant, but not impatient look on her face and Dean thinks to hell with it. 

"I need to see a friend", he says. Suddenly an urge overtakes him, an urge to tell her everything. He wants to tell her about his initial distrust of the vampire, and the feeling of trust that had bloomed in his chest when he realized that Benny was actually keeping his word. He wants to tell her how nonchalant Benny had been about some of Dean's darkest secrets and in return how Dean got over himself and stopped judging the other man.

And he wants to tell her the guilt he feels, the sense of uneasiness that seems to thrum under his skin no matter what he does. 

And apparently he does, if the shock on Sam and Castiel's faces mean anything. His eyes widen and he turns back to Lilo. Her face is stoic, but Dean can see slight tears in her eyes.

There's a small silence before Lilo clears her throat, startling all three of them.

"Very well, I shall take you there", she says and Dean exhales hugely. He's still confused as to what had triggered his little rant, but he knows a miracle when he sees one.

Dean nods, not trusting himself to speak. He walks over to Sam and before he can get a thanks out, he's swept up in a quick hug.

"Be careful jerk", Sam whispers.

"Bi-", he begins but Sam is already pushing him towards Cas.

" -tch", he finishes, standing directly in front of the angel.

"Well that's not nice", Castiel says slowly and Dean is going to ignore what that tone is doing to him.

"Shush", he says and pulls his friend into a tight hug, hoping to convey all his gratitude.

"You're welcome", is all Cas says when they break away and Dean nods. 

"Are you ready?", Lilo asks with gentle amusement and Dean steels himself.

"Sure, let's ride!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will happen, I promise :D
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are always welcome and I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Hunter - Adam Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrenaline shoots through him in random bursts, giving him more energy to run. His vision is a blur of purgatory's palette and the growls of the creature is nearing. And yet there is a grin on his face and a delightful pounding in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself to take it easy and write this tomorrow. That didn't happen.
> 
> Also a quick warning, there is a creepy werewolf in this chapter, nothing explicit, but just a warning :D
> 
> Enjoy!

The words are barely out of his mouth before he finds himself inhaling the scent of blood and dirt. Goosebumps break out across his flesh and the hair on his neck stands upright. He stills and grips the hilt of his weapon, feeling the excitement hum in his veins.

Something deep inside him feels calm, like a purring cat enjoying it's master's affections. He plants his feet onto the ground, breathing in the familiar air. He hears nothing, sees nothing but an endless forest of blues and grays. He feels everything however and he lets that be his guide for the first few steps he takes.

Now, to find Benny.

 

It's not incredibly long before Dean finds himself running for his life from who knows what. The hunter didn't really stop for long to get a good look at his attacker, but the thing is fast.

Adrenaline shoots through him in random bursts, giving him more energy to run. His vision is a blur of purgatory's palette and the growls of the creature behind him is nearing. And yet there is a grin on his face and delightful pounding in his chest.

He runs for what feels like forever before ducking behind a tree to catch his breath. He strains his ears for the slightest noise and frowns when he hears nothing. Breathing through his nose he dares a glance around the bark and sees nothing. Well until the thing jumps him from above.

"Son of a-!", Dean gasps out as he's pinned to the floor. Twigs and rocks dig into his back and he groans and pushes with all his might against the monster.

It turns out to be a werewolf, because of course it is. The thing is straddling him and the weird part of Dean's brain is impressed with the strength in it's thighs.

So of course he says so out loud.

The wolf chuckles and Dean just barely misses a swipe to his left cheek.

"Thanks hun, but I thought Dean Winchester doesn't play for this team?", it asks and rocks against Dean for good measure.

Dean makes a repulsed face and drives a tiny point of his blade into it's chest, causing it to howl in pain. Unfortunately the angle is slightly off, but the desired effect is still present.

The wolf continues to snap at him with renewed vigour and Dean yells as three claws dig into his side. 

"Just imagine if I'm the one to kill Dean freaking Winchester", it continues with a purr, which is impressive considering the beastly rage present on it's face.

"Yeah that would be something - ah!", Dean grits against his teeth as two more claws sink in.

"Too bad they didn't tell me you'd be so pretty".

Dean struggles even more now, desperate for something to grab onto. That's when he hears it.

Whistling.

The werewolf's neck snaps up in surprise and Dean exhales softly as the claws are retracted from his side. The whistling continues, ominous and echoing. The werewolf leaps from Dean's body and to the hunter's confusion, takes off with a frightened yelp.

He lays on the floor for a few seconds before getting to his feet. He grunts lightly as he feels for the claw marks. The whistling has stopped and Dean feels a crushing disappointment settle in his stomach. He doesn't know what to do or say, hell he doesn't even know if Benny can hear him.

But then he feels it. A sense of familiarity, the one he only gets when Sam's behind him on a hunt or the sound of Castiel's wings. When he's sitting in Baby and when he pours a bag of salt. He can't explain it, but he knows it's there, so if monsters exist, so can weird friend sensors.

"That song is going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the year, y'know that?", he says out loud, trying to mask his emotion for now.

A deep, slightly breathy chuckle sounds from behind him.

"Surely you ain't stayin that long?", Benny drawls as usual and Dean spins around to face him.

"Benny", Dean says quietly, still not quite registering everything, his brain still high on excitement.

"Hello brother".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos welcome :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Clocks - Coldplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Benny, I'm so -", Dean's cut off by Benny holding up a hand.
> 
> "Winchester I swear if you say sorry, I am gonna kick your ass", the vampire says, his voice firm but warm and Dean chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeen thooussaand years later I give ye this :D
> 
> All mistakes are mine!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wow, you look good", is all Dean can say and he wishes it wasn't. He has so many things running through his brain and yet he can't seem to voice any of them.

"Oh man, so do you", Benny says with a small smile before adding, " and shorter since we last saw eachother".

Dean gives a watery chuckle and averts his friend's gaze, instead staring at his dirty boots. He's planned this moment in dreams, in passing thought and before he told Sam. Now he can't properly tell Benny how much he missed him, how he wants him to come back.

"Benny I- I don't know what to say", he says shakily, still staring at the ground.

"Aw, Dean. You ain't gotta say nothin to me", Benny prompts gently and Dean looks up.

Benny's eyes are still so blue and soulful and the hunter can't believe he once saw the vampire as just another monster. Those eyes were currently trained on him with unwavering patience and Dean let's out a bark of relieved laughter, feeling a weight lift from his chest. He might not be able to convince Benny to come back with him, but he can leave knowing his friend doesn't hate him.

"Benny, I'm so-", Dean's cut off by Benny holding up a hand.

"Winchester I swear if you say sorry, I am gonna kick your ass", the vampire says, his voice firm but warm and Dean chuckles. 

"To be honest, I am just happy as hell to see ya again", Benny continues, voice slightly thicker than before. 

That does it for Dean, who throwing caution to the wind steps towards the vampire and pulls Benny into a hug. For a second Dean thinks Benny's gonna throw him off, but all he does is cling onto Dean with a sharp exhale. The hunter buries his face into the other man's neck, something he might've been ashamed of once upon a time, but honestly Dean is so past caring about all that crap.

He's faced so many monsters and the damn apocolypse for Chuck's sake. Hugging another man with whom he shares a deep bond is absolutely nothing and Dean grips Benny tighter as if to say a big 'screw you' to some invisible critic. 

There's an extended silence between them, before Benny snorts unattractively, bringing it to an end.

"Is that your blade or are you jus' happy to see me?", he questions and Dean realizes the hilt of his knife is digging into Benny's stomach. He shifts it slightly and has to resist the urge to giggle.

"You stink", he mumbles into the fabric of Benny's coat.

"Sorry chief, but you of all people should know there are no showers in purgatory", Benny states and here Dean finally laughs, the first time in weeks. 

After a few moments Dean finally claps Benny on the shoulder and gently pulls away. There are tears in the vampire's eyes, but he's smiling and Dean notices more gray in his friend's beard that before. He also notices Benny's new haircut and he can't believe he didn't notice before because it looks great. He wonders how Benny cut it though.

"Nobody ever tell you it's rude to stare?", Benny says, bringing Dean out of his train of thought.

Dean smiles and sighs slightly, he has nothing to say, but he realizes just going for it is the only option at this point.

"Look man, I um - there is something I gotta ask you", Dean stammers and Benny raises a somewhat amused eyebrow in response.

"It doesn't involve me beheading you this time", he continues with a dry laugh. Benny stays silent, his expression unreadable, before something like realization dawns on the vampire's features.

"Dean are you tellin' me you wanna", Benny trails off, gesturing up with his weapon.

Dean nods again and tries to keep his gaze on those icy blues. Benny's face is sombre now, his lips sealed in a tight line and Dean's heart drops into his stomach.

"No", Benny says with a voice that is supposed to be steady, but Dean wants to think otherwise. He needs to think otherwise.

"Benny", Dean begins weakly and Benny sighs with a pained look on his face. 

"Dean, I would love to, but I can't do that you", Benny elaborates and Dean can feel his heart splinter.

"And why the hell not?", Dean asks, anger slipping through without his permission.

"Cause I ain't useful to you, I'm jus' gonna drag you down", Benny admits quietly ,"An' I gotta feelin you don't need that right now".

"Alright, Benny listen to me", Dean says sharply and Benny looks up, shock only evident in his eyes.

"I might not have kept my promise to get your ass topside, but if you give up there another chance", Dean pauses, voice choked up with emotion, " we are gonna fix all of that crap. You're not useless Benny and even if you were, I wouldn't give a damn!", the hunter finishes.

"You - you really want me back don't ya?", Benny says softly and Dean grins wryly.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds weird, but yes", Dean clarifies and the corners of Benny's mouth twitch.

Whatever either of them wanted to say next is cut off by an angry growl and before they can register anything, three werewolved burst into the clearing, teeth bared and eyes wild.

"This conversation isn't over!", Dean yells and Benny's deep laughter somehow rises over the roars and yowls.

"Yes it is!", the vampire yells back, voice fading in and out as he weaves around their attackers.

"What makes you say tha - AH!", Dean is cut off as he's sent skidding across dirt and leaves. He groans as he surveys the gash on his arm, but pushes himself up again.

" 'Cause my answer's yes!", Benny grits out as he's sent flying next to Dean. 

Needless to say the wolves are dispatched hastily after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to end it. Also please suspend your belief given the fact that they were able to have a quiet moment in freaking purgatory XD
> 
> Comments/kudos welcome (and needed lol) and thanks for reading!


	5. Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I pray to the Angel Castiel, please get your beautiful feathery butt here ASAP", Dean opens one eye expecting a whoosh noise and a pissed angel. What he gets instead is the tree he's been staring at for the past two minutes having a one-sided conversation about whether or not he should refer to the seraph's backside as 'beautiful'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little short but I'm proud of it :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Benny is a lot calmer this time around, the red and black of the vampire's soul swirling softly against the flesh of Dean's arm. Dean's currently sitting in a Biggerson's, devouring a hamburger and he swears Benny's soul lights up in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you wanna know?", Dean mutters under his breath.

The soul glows brightly and pushes slightly against him as if to say 'everything'.

Everything had gone relatively smooth after the werewolves and the only hiccup had been a stray leviathan who had wandered into their way. That and the fact that Dean's cell wasn't working which meant he had no way of contacting Sam. He hadn't tried praying to Castiel just yet as he was nearly dying of hunger by the time he had reached civilization.

Now he was obligated to tell Benny everything, which is fair, if he just knew where to start. He supposes the obvious would be good place.

"Well um, the Darkness brought my mom back and Sam, Cas and myself live in a bunker that our grandfather technically left to us as he was a Man of Letters", he pauses,"Huh, weird that I never told you that", Dean finishes, munching on a fry while he waits for Benny to process.

Benny's soul stills, swirling only slightly and Dean nods in sympathy. Honestly if somebody had told him all that he'd hesitate too. He decides to continue.

"I was a... well a demon actually for like a hot minute", he pauses, closing his eyed against the onslaught of memories,"Cas was human for a little while, Sammy was possesed by an Angel and we all died - briefly", he finishes and takes a sip of the soda in front of him.

 

***

 

"I pray to the Angel Castiel, please get your beautiful feathery butt here ASAP", Dean opens one eye expecting a whoosh noise and a pissed angel. What he gets instead is the tree he's been staring at for the past two minutes having a one-sided conversation about whether or not he should refer to the seraph's backside as 'beautiful'.

Red and black shine through Dean's coat, pushing slightly harder this time. Dean growls, low in his throat and closes his eyes again.

"Cas darling-", a familiar sound of wings flapping comes from behind him and there's snort that can only belong to his brother.

"Hello Dean", Cas says and there's a whispy sort of noise from Dean's arm, " and Benjamin".

Benny's soul lights up fiercely and Dean lets out a high pitched noise of discomfort. He slaps his arm gently and sends a glare to Castiel. Sam regards the whole exchange with a look of deep amusement. 

"Heya Cas, Sammy, not that it's not great to see you but-", Dean isn't given the chance to finish as his surroundings change rapidly. He yelps out a "Son of a!" and stumbles back onto the cold, damp ground.

"Would you stop doing that!?", Dean exclaims.

"My apologies Dean", Castiel answers and Dean can see the Angel is not sorry in the least. Neither is Sam apparently as his brother is currently leaning against Baby (the sight of her does cheer him up a bit and the fact that his friend's soul is currently in his arm) to support himself as he giggles maniacally.

"Shut up", he grunts out, pushing himself back on his feet. Sam wheezes out another laugh and Dean is secretly pleased to see his brother laughing so freely.

Another whispering noise and this time it sounds suspiciously like 'softie'. Dean rubs a hand over his arm in an unconsious attempt to silence the vampire.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road", Dean exclaims, just able to stop himself from clapping his hands together. Castiel nods and walks over to a breathless and wheezing Sam, a disconcerted frown on his features.

"Sam and I will stay here to give you two some privacy", Castiel states and starts awkwardly rubbing circles on a now coughing Sam's back. Dean nods and makes his way over to a familiar windmill in the distance.

"Almost there pal", Dean says softly as the whispering and swirling intensify. He walks for what feels like forever, gritting his teeth against the pain. Finally he reaches the foot of the tall structure and is delighted to find the hole already dug halfway.

A shovel is discarded against the large pile of dirt and Dean grasps the handle. He begins to dig with renewed vigour.

His mother was back.

Thunk.

Sammy was okay.

Thunk.

Castiel was Castiel.

Thunk.

Benny's back with him like he should've been a long time ago.

Clang.

"Anima corpori. Fuerit corpus totem resurgent".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop leaving like this XD.
> 
> Comments/kudos welcome :D


	6. You've Got A Friend In Me - Randy Newman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short. Oh well XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean grunts in pain as he uses the cloth of his shirt to stop the bleeding. The sound of bones creaking and snapping into place come from behind him and Dean sighs in relief. 

It worked.

 

***

 

When they finally decide to return to Baby, Sam and Castiel, the Angel is nowhere to be found. Benny snorts from his place next to Dean and the hunter scowls at his friend. Sammy starts up from his position a uncertain look flashing across his brother's features.

Dean stills and gently places a hand on Benny's chest to stop him as well.

"Whoa, uh dude. Can I talk to Sammy real quick?", Dean asks quietly. Benny nods with a small smile and Dean claps him on the shoulder, making his way over to Sam.

"Hey", Sammy says pulling Dean into a quick hug. Dean rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"Good to see ya too Sammy", Dean replies and Sam grins fleetingly. Dean softens.

"You ready bitch?"

"Yeah jerk", Sam says with a mocking scoff and Dean gestures for Benny to join them.

Dean holds his breath as Benny comes to a stop in front of his brother. Sam smiles awkwardly and opens his mouth to say something, before Benny cuts him off. 

" 'Lo Sam, I know we got off on the wrong foot so how bout we start this over hm?", Benny states and his tone isn't condescending and Dean breathes a sigh of relief. Sam nods in agreement and the vampire's mouth morphs into a friendly grin.

"Benny Lafitte, pleasure to meet ya", Benny continues, his hand stretched out as an invite.

"Sam Winchester", Sam replies with a small smile, grasping the other man's hand firmly.

Dean has to resist the urge to do a victory dance. This might actually work. He suddenly remembers the missing seraph and tapping his brother on the shoulder he asks about Castiel's whereabouts.

"Oh he went back to the bunker to check on mom", Sam informs him before freezing and shifting his gaze towards Benny.

"Ah", is all Benny says.

Sam and Dean exchange looks.

"Crap".

 

***

 

The rumble of the Impala's engine is as soothing as ever as Dean speeds down the dark stretch of road, trying to fight the smile that threatens to break across his face at the sound of Sam and Benny's awkward but friendly attempt at conversation.

There had been a struggle earlier over who should take the front seat, but it had thankfully been resolved as Sam had agreed that they both should sit in the back.

AC/DC was playing softly from Baby's radio, lending another soothing quality to their little roadtrip. Dean hums along, fingers drumming on the steering wheel when the sound of wings flapping come from next to him.

Dean starts slightly and realizes with an internal groan that Castiel and Benny will now be in the same car for who knows how long.

"Well there goes peace and quiet", Dean thinks and Sammy snorts from behind him, no doubt using his Sammy voodoo powers of knowing exactly what Dean's thinking.

"Well it's good to know you still dress like a hobo", Benny breaks the silence and Dean can practically hear Sam stiffen.

"At least I don't look like a fisherman", Cas retorts.

"Got news for ya Angel, I am a fisherman".

"Whatever you say Dracula".

A small silence and Dean thinks for a second it might be over. Wrong.

"Did you just make a reference? Cassie I am so proud of ya".

"Don't call me that, vampire".

"Sorry darlin' would ya prefer Cassandra?"

Dean wants to imagine that with each remark, Sam's eyebrows rise higher and higher. A quick glance back confirms his suspicions.

"Call me whatever you like, Benjamin", Castiel answers, putting emphasis on Benny's name.

Dean groans and gives into his desire to thump the steering wheel in frustration just as Benny practically growls.

"Ok, ok guys! M-maybe we should wait 'til we're all out of the car?", Sam intervenes, puppy dog eyes on maximum effect.

"Alrigh', but once I'm out I'm gonna personally remove the stick from your-"

"Finish that sentence and I will smite you".

"Guys c'mon!"

 

***

 

It's already light when they finally arrive at the bunker and the squeaking of Baby's doors as she shuts is the only sound, besides the chirping of the birds.

"Dean how 'bout you and Benny go ahead? Me and Cas will get the bags", Sam says and Dean nods.

"We will?", Castiel says with a tilt of his head.

"Shush, Cas", Sam says, somehow still sounding patient and gentle.

Dean shakes his head and grips Benny's shoulder, gently steering him to the entrance of the Bunker.

"You ready to step into the most awesome lair ever?", Dean asks his friend with a half-serious smile.

Benny chuckles.

"Ready as I'll ever be brother".

Dean smiles for real and fumbles with the key for a second - only for the huge door of the bunker swing open. Mary stands there with a shocked expression on her face and Dean imagines it's mirrored on his own.

"Crap".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accents. Are. So. Freaking. Annoying.
> 
> Seriously, if it sounds stupid tell me so in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and as usual I will see you in the next chapter, Buh-Bye!


	7. Sylvia's Mother - Dr. Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary, cause ya girl lazy.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to just thank everyone reading this for commenting and being nice and I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story :D
> 
> Also, I'm editing the tags cause this story is getting away from me, so don't freak XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean freezes. 

Benny freezes.

The faint sounds of Sammy's deep chuckle drift towards the three of them, accompanied by the chirping of the birds. Dean almost snorts at the obvious amusement, until he remembers that it's happening to him.

"Hi mom", Dean says awkwardly, accepting the rather stilted hug she gives him. 

"Hey Dean, is something wrong?", Mary asks and Dean starts. He doesn't exactly know what he was expecting, but this is much more quiet than he thought it would be.

"Uh, no nothing's wrong!", Dean replies quickly, turning to his friend. Benny is regarding him with a wide eyed stare and the hunter winces.

This was not supposed to happen yet.

Mary also turns to Benny and raises her eyebrows as if noticing him for the first time. Benny quickly schools his features into a picture of calm, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, mom this is a friend of mine, Benny", Dean states, gesturing towards the vampire.

"Ah, hello", she says, extending a slender hand towards Benny.

"Pleasure to meet ya Mary, Dean's told me all about you", Benny replies, returning her handshake with firm gentleness.

Dean is more than a little pleased by the fact that Benny remembers that his mom hates being called Mrs. Winchester. He's also glad to see a small and hesitant smile tug at Mary's lips and her frame relaxes considerably.

"Hey uh Dean? Lil help here!", Sam exclaims and Dean turns around. Sam has three shopping bags on each arm and Dean can see Castiel's upper body has vanished somewhere into the recesses of Baby's trunk.

"C'mon Sammy, it's not that much", Dean says, only for Castiel to appear with five bags located on various areas.

A small silence.

"Ok I'll be back," Dean turns to Benny, "you go get your butt in there, ya hear me?"

Benny nods and Mary stands aside to let him through. Dean exhales when Benny walks through unharmed. At least Castiel hadn't been a complete ass and had turned off the warding.

"DEAN!", Sam hollers, a slight ripping sound spurring him into action.

"Okay, I'm coming dude, chill", Dean replies and lumbers over to his brother.

"If you want us to calm down, maybe you should 'chill' with the shopping", Castiel deadpans and Dean levels a glare at him.

Castiel raises his eyebrow and Dean would really love to curse that eyebrow as it sells that whole 'holier than thou' thing. And with the sun reflecting off of Castiel's face, making his eyes practically shine - Dean doesn't even know why he gets mad at Castiel.

Probably cause he's a little shit.

"Ugh guys! Help Sam now, undress eachother later!", Sam whines and Dean rolls his eyes, effectively breaking whatever hold Cas has on him.

Dean walks over to the impala's trunk and seeing that only the weapons bag is left, grabs it and shuts the trunk firmly.

"I'll put you in the garage in a few minutes Baby", he whispers, stroking the top of her affectionately.

"Hol- I mean shit Dean! What did you do, buy the freaking store?", Sammy grits out and Dean takes pity on his brother and removes two bags from him.

"Well more like robbed it, I wasn't about to let Benny walk around with purgatory clothes", Dean informs him calmly, hoisting the weapons bag onto his shoulder.

"Of course you did", Castiel mutters and Dean glares at the Angel as he makes his way towards the entrance.

"Of course you did", Dean says, mocking Castiel's husky tone with a childish expression.

"Dean don't."

"Don't what Sam?"

"Let it go."

"But he's being a douch-".

"Dammit Dean!".

 

***

 

The rustling of paper bags and the mighty clang of the door echo ominously in the silence of the bunker. Sam yelps slightly as he trips over something, fortunately Castiel is able to grab him by forsaking a bag or two.

"Phew, thanks man", Sam breathes out and Dean crouches down to inspect what Sam had tripped over. A shotgun.

Ice cold fear surges through Dean's veins, rendering him speechless and above him Sam sucks in a deep breath.

"Mom! BENNY!", Dean yells, abandoning the bags to Sam and Cas and rushes down the stairs.

"In here", Mary calls back and Dean freezes. His mother's voice is stiff and cold. Dean closes his eyes against all of the images that circle his head and he takes a deep breath to steady himself.

He enters the study and instantly rushes over to his mother. Benny is backed up against the wall, hands up, with a machete pressed dangerously close to his neck.

"Mom! Mom it's okay-", Dean's cut off as she presses the knife closer.

"No it's not okay Dean! Do you know what he is?", she exclaims and Dean winces as the machete draws the slightest bit of blood. How had she found out? It was only two minutes.

Benny on the other hand is completely calm, the only sign of defiance in his eyes. Dean sends a pleading look over to him and Benny's features soften slightly.

"Mom look, I know this is strange-".

"You know?!", she cries and it's at that moment that Sam and Cas enter. Sam has a worried expression on his face and Castiel is surveing the scene with a quiet look.

"Yes mom I know and you gotta listen to me. Benny's not like other vamps, I mean he hasn't even tried to overpower you and have you seen him?", Dean continues, trailing of with a chuckle that's nervously amused.

Mary regards him with a stare and it's only then that Benny makes a muffled noise of discomfort. The blade is gradually slicing it's way through tender flesh and Dean's hands twitch with the urge to pull Benny away.

"Dean if I don' make it, tell Cassie I love him", Benny quips and Dean isn't sure if he's gonna smack the vampire if he lives, or hug him. 

"Cassie doesn't reciprocate", Castiel replies and Benny chuckles. Sam and Dean look at eachother and shrug. They have been in weirder situations. 

"Well shoot, Dean will you be my rebound?", Benny continues and it dawns on the hunter.

"Sorry man, but I don't think Baby would like that very much and you're like a brother to me", he says sadly, " bro."

Benny nods slowly and turns to Sam with a gleam in his eyes. Sammy adopts a 'serious' expression and looks away dramatically.

"I am sorry my dear, but thou must understand", Sam's voice breaks slightly as he tries to stifle a very manly giggle," I haveth a duty to my studies and you are a distraction from that", the younger Winchester ends and there's a silence as they all turn to look at Mary.

"See mom? Let us prove to you, he isn't a monster", Dean says seriously, inching closer to his friend.

Mary's gaze remains resolute, but she does lower the machete slightly.

"Please".

There's a tense silence before Mary sighs and sheaths the machete. Dean nearly cries out in relief and instantly pulls Benny to stand beside him.

"I want to know everything", she states and Dean nods, turning to inspect the cut on the vampire's neck. 

"I'm fine chief, just a 'lil scratch, nothing to fuss about", Benny says gently and Dean hums.

"I'm gonna be the judge of that", Dean states and Benny chuckles and murmurs something along the lines of 'damn hypocrite'.

"You're freaking right I am".

 

***

 

"A vampire, an angel and three hunters sitting in a kitchen", Dean scoffs and Sam chuckles.

"Yeah, sounds like the beginning- ", Sam's obvious comment is cut off by Mary.

"Boys can we cut to the chase?", she says, still eyeing Benny distrustfully.

As for the vampire himself, he was simply admiring everything he saw, particularly the cooking area. Dean realizes with a start that if he begs hard enough, Benny might cook for them.

"Okay well, there isn't much to say. Dean you wanna..?", Sam trails off and Dean nods.

"Well, short version? There were these leviathan things and they had this asshat named Dick as their leader and after me and Cas ganked his ass he sorta exploded and sent us to purgatory. Once we were there Cas kinda had to leave me, cause he was tryna protect me and then I met Benny", Dean informs her, " more or less".

"And you trusted him?", she questions.

"Nope not at first, see we made a deal. He helps me find the portal and in return I bring his soul back topside, you still with me?", Dean pauses and Mary nods slowly.

"Well somewhere down the line, I started to trust him. And he trusts me, nobody knows why and well here we are", Dean says, refusing to meet Benny's eyes.

There's an awkward silence after that. Dean steals a glance at Benny, only to find the vampire staring back. Dean exhales quickly in surprise.

"Dude, quit being creepy", Dean snaps with no real heat. Benny snorts and looks up at the ceiling.

"Whatever you say chief".

"Stop flirting", Castiel says from his seat besides Benny. The vampire turns to look at the Angel with an amused expression.

"Jealous darlin'?", Benny teases and Castiel sends him the Death Glare.

Dean snorts.

"Why would he be jealous?", Dean remarks casually.

Benny stares at him.

Sam stares at him.

Even Mary gives him a perplexed look. 

The silence however speaks for itself and Dean can swear he hears his own heartbeat. He looks around with annoyance.

"What?!", he barks, looking at Cas for answers. The Angel avoids his gaze and shifts uncomfortably.

"Holy hell, some things really don't change", Benny says and he sounds genuinely worried. Dean huffs in confusion and looks at his brother.

All Sammy does is smirk and as a last resort Dean turns to Mary. She's gone and in her place is the counter she was resting against.

The slightly humorous atmosphere shifts into something sad. Dean's heart sinks and he turns to Sam.

"Maybe she's just in her room, y'know wrap her head around this", Sammy suggests quietly and Dean barks out a bitter laugh.

"She didn't have to 'wrap her head' around Cas", Dean says quietly and shoots the Angel a small smile to show he didn't blame him.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor comes from behind and soon a warm hand is tugging at his arm to turn him around.

Dean sighs as he faces Benny and the vampire chuckles slightly.

"Didn't know you were such a drama queen, brother", Benny says and Dean gives a watery chuckle, not quite ready to cry in front of people.

"How 'bout this. You show me where I'll be stayin' and while we're doin' that, you figure out what ya wanna say", Benny suggests and Dean nods slowly. The hunter inhales sharply and nods more enthusiastically. 

"Ok, ok yeah let's do that", Dean says, finding his strength and beams at Benny.

"Alright lead the way chief".

Dean turns to Sam, who raises an eyebrow and jerks his head to the kitchen's exit.

"'Kay, Sammy, Cas. Behave yourselves", Dean says as he makes his way to the exit, Benny behind him.

The sound of Sam's laughter and Castiel's protests float with them and Dean smiles.

It wasn't all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that I don't hate Mary. I am just trying to stay true to her character and the one thing she likes doing... which is constantly leaving the boys...
> 
> Ok maybe a tiny grudge but nothing major XD 
> 
> I will see where I go with her character as this progresses! 
> 
> So tune in next time for God knows what!
> 
> (I'm going to shut up now)


	8. Don't Be Shy - Cat Stevens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, early chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

"And here is your bedroom", Dean finishes, opening the door with a flourish. Dean's been dragging Benny all over the bunker, intending to just show him a few rooms.. and the garage.. and the shooting range. 

Benny whistles in appreciation and Dean smirks with satisfaction. At least someone notices his work. 

"Did you clean this?", Benny asks and Dean nods slowly.

"Everyday whenever I can", the hunter replies.

"Whoa, that is impressive", Benny says sincerely and Dean suddenly remembers something.

"Oh, dude! I uh, nearly forgot", Dean says, spinning on his heel and heading to a huge chest in a corner.

He bends down and unclasps the heavy locks and heaves open the chest with a groan.

"You need a little help there chief?", Benny asks in amusement and Dean huffs out a laugh. He gives a triumphant cry when he finds what he's looking for.

"Hokay, here we go", Dean huffs out, grasping the thing in his hands.

Benny spreads his arms slightly, nodding with a mock serious expression.

"I'm ready", he says.

"Ah, okay here. I figured... you might want this back?", Dean says hesitantly, producing from behind him an old and slightly dirty cap. Benny's cap.

"I've kept it with me, y'know just in case.. And I hope this doesn't creep you out or something", Dean trails off awkwardly. 

"Would ya kill me if I said you're adorable?", Benny says, a wide smile pulling at his friend's bearded face. Dean pouts mockingly and nods. Well he would've if it weren't for Benny pulling him into a fierce hug that knocks the air clean out of Dean's lungs.

Dean gasps out a laugh and hugs back with almost equal, if not more strength. Feeling slightly giddy he sways slightly from one side and is delighted when Benny joins in. The moment is interrupted however by the clicking sound of a phone camera.

"Oh shit", Sam's panicked voice comes from the doorway.

Dean turns around to see his brother standing there, moose in the headlights expression on his face and his black phone in hand. Dean can't even stay mad at Sammy and he's glad that his brother isn't afraid of being his usual shit self in front of Benny.

"Ah crap! Dean it's for posterity - NO! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME JERK!", Sam hollers crazily as Dean gently detangles himself from Benny and charges after Sam with a viking war cry. Soon the only sound in the room is that of Benny's chuckling as he observes the faint screams coming from somewhere in the bunker, stroking the cap in his hands fondly. 

 

***

 

"Are you responsible for this?", Castiel's voice floats from somewhere above Dean. The hunter isn't really paying attention as he's trying to wrestle his Sasquatch of a brother into submission.

He's slightly faling in that endeavor as Dean forgot to account for the fact that Sammy has freaking octopus limbs. He grunts as he tries to worm a hand around Sam's waist, only for Sam to relax completely, dropping all his weight onto Dean.

"Son of a bitch! Dude, I can't breathe!", Dean gasps out and he swears he can feel a rib crack.

Sam chuckles and Dean feels it vibrate through him and he groans in agony. He tries to push his brother off, but the octopus limbs cling on. "Benny! A little help!", he wheezes out, but the vampire ignores him and turns to Castiel. 

"Can't say I am Angel, you might wanna talk to the one flattening your boyfriend over there", Benny drawls and Dean squawks.

A deep sigh, the kind of sigh that only comes from years of torment or having children. Possibly both.

"Samuel, please get off Dean", Castiel says slowly, enunciating each word carefully.

A silence.

"Nope, thanks Cas I'm good. If Dean wants me off he's gonna have to - AH HOLY MOTHER OF!", Sam yells as Dean pushes up with all his might and rolls over onto his brother.

"Haha! I am - SON OF A!", the air is knocked out of Dean as Sam bucks him off and he's sent sprawling across the wooden floor. Dean can vaguely make out the shape of his brother rising to a stand.

"Congrats Sam, do you want a cookie?", Castiel deadpans and Benny snorts from where he's now crouched next to Dean.

Dean nearly giggles when he spots the cap on the vampire's head. 

"Y'look pretty", he says.

"Dean can you hear me?", Benny says, only slightly worried.

"'M'fine Cap'n, jus' need some ice", Dean slurs, feeling his head clear up slightly.

"On it", Sam says nonchanantly, making his way over to the kitchen.

"Does this always happen?", Benny continues to Castiel.

"Yes, although this isn't the worst by far. Sam broke his wrist the last time trying to 'beat Dean's high score of grocery bag carrying' as he so eloquently put it", the seraph replies and Benny huffs out a laugh.

"Uh, s'cuse me but we aren't talking 'bout Sammy right now. I'm the one with the concussion", Dean states matter-of-factly and Benny hums in amusement.

"Really now? You seem awfully coherent for someone with a concussion", Benny says and Dean makes an indignant noise.

"Alright I'm back and Dean hold still this time", Sam states and there's a soft clanking noise, accompanied by the rustle of plastic.

"Bish", Dean states, trying to keep his eyes open, which Benny isn't helping with, seeing as the vampire is idly combing his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Tha's weird, but it feels nice", he mumbles and Benny just grunts in agreement. 

"Wow, dude you're fantastic", Sam says to Benny.

"Why thank you Sam, to what do I owe the pleasure?", Benny says in a softly teasing tone and Sam laughs. Dean smiles as the sound washes over him.

"No seriously, he's not even moving and he's not complaining about his 'masculinity'", Sam says and Dean makes a sleepy noise of disagreement.

"'He' is right here, douchebags", Dean says defensively and even Castiel joins in when Benny and Sam laugh. 

 

***

"Hey Sammy?", Dean ventures hesitantly from his seat across his brother. Sam looks up from a random document with an expectant look on his face.

Benny or no Benny, they still had research to do on the British Men of Letters and the last time Dean had seen the vampire he was locked in an intense staring match with Castiel. From personal experience he knows those matches can last for hours.

"I've been wondering something, how come you and Benny are getting along so well? I mean, don't get me wrong this is fantastic but..", Dean trails off, wincing as he removes the ice pack from his head.

A confused look crosses over Sam's face and the younger Winchester shrugs. 

"I dunno man. I guess once you get over the vampire part, he's really not that bad", Sam says slowly a thoughtful expression on his face. 

"That and the fact that we have, well, a lot in common", Sam continues and Dean swears the ghost of a smirk is present on his brother's mouth.

"Huh", is all Dean says and he goes back to melting the ice on his head.

"DEAN! COME AND TAKE THIS VAMPIRE OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I HURT HIM IN WAYS HE WILL NOT BE ABLE TO -"

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING ME, AN ANGEL OF THE DAMN LORD SO ANNOYED WITH A LOWLY VAMPIRE HE HAS TO CALL HIS KNIGHT IN-"

Dean sighs as the two go back and forth, cutting off whatever eachother is about to say. Sam huffs out an incredulous laugh as Dean opens his mouth to yell back.

"GUYS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT RIGHT NOW I AM GONNA SMITE YOU MYSELF!", a small pause," DO YOU WANNA GET.. SMOTE!"

"Nice one Dean".

"Shut it Sam".

 

***

 

When Dean flops onto bed that night it's with a satisfied groan and a stern warning from Sam to wake him up if his head acts up.

"Got it mom", he says, voice muffled by his duvet.

Sam snorts and bids him goodnight, but Dean stops him by calling his name.

"Wait!", he cries out and Sam regards him with a perplexed frown.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, again. Really I am", Dean chokes on his sentence and Sam's features soften.

"You're welcome", Sam says quietly and Dean pulls him into a grateful hug.

"But if he ends up staring at you while you sleep..", Sam trails off and Dean laughs, slapping his brother's side softly.

"Bitch".

"Jerk".

There's a slight pause as Dean chooses his next words.

"I just hope mom comes around", he says.

"She will, she will", Sam soothes and Dean hums, feeling his eyelids droop.

"Ok time to go to bed", Sam says in amusement. Dean nods and proceeds to drop all his weight onto his brother.

"Carry me servant".

Sam laughs loud and clear.

"Dean!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please excuse the overly self indulgent floof in this chapter :D
> 
> Serious stuff coming, yes very serious.


	9. Get Busy Living - Goldfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's here, it's rather queer and I'm really used to it XD
> 
> Enjoy!

"It's awake", Sam says ominously as Dean shuffles into the kitchen the next morning. Benny's snort turns into a laugh when Dean raises his middle finger and proceeds to press the button on the coffee machine with said finger.

"Where's Cas?", Dean asks gruffly, tapping his fingers against the counter impatiently.

"Somewhere, think he said something about meditating", Sam informs him and Dean nods.

"You sleep okay?", Dean asks, turning to Benny.

"Like a baby", the vampire answers simply. Dean's pleased to hear Benny's voice is rougher than usual, indicating that he had indeed slept.

"That's good. Glad you didn't try and murder Cas in your sleep", Dean says, retrieving his now finished coffee and slumping down into the chair besides Sam.

"Well I should probably tell ya that I was tempted to. 'Specially when he started chantin' in Enochian and it don't take an idiot to know what he was saying wasn't suitable for all ages", Benny says darkly and Dean rolls his eyes.

Just then said Angel enters the kitchen - and Dean nearly chokes on his coffee. Castiel is not wearing a shirt and his pants are a pair of faded jeans, Dean's jeans if he remembers correctly and Holy Shit when did Cas get muscles?

"Ugh c'mon Cas. Some of us don't wanna see that", Benny says in mild disgust and Sam snorts dryly.

"Yeah, emphasis on 'some'", the younger Winchester says into his mug.

"Hush both of you. I just came to get coffee", Castiel says, retrieving his white porcelain cup with a cartoon bee emblazoned on it.

Dean is still, his coffee forgotten. A part of him is telling himself to snap out of it and stop ogling Castiel, while his cavemen brain is insistent on being creepy.

"Well Cas, ya look great", Sam remarks and Dean swears his brother's eyes flick over to Benny.

Benny raises a slight eyebrow, before a gleam steals over the vampire's own icy blue eyes and Dean frowns slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose..", Benny trails off and Castiel turns around slowly.

"But?", Cas prompts slowly and Dean's eyes widen as he gets a good look at the Angel's forearms. He's not going to survive at this rate.

"But, ya just seem a little... scrawny", Benny finishes bluntly and Dean opens his mouth to protest, but Sam stops him by gripping his shoulder.

There's a heavy silence, before something akin to a smirk stretches over Castiel's face.

"Alright then", the Angel says softly and still holding Benny's stare intently, rolls his shoulders back and stretches upwards. His muscles ripple underneath the skin, bones portruding slightly before receding as Castiel lowers his arms.

Dean makes a muffled noise of pain and Sam chokes on his incredulous laughter, gripping the table for support. Benny looks calm, but impressed and Castiel glares at the vampire.

As of now, Dean's doing everything in his power to not imagine that glare trained on him (which it has been) in Castiel's current state. As well as just staring as the Angel reaches over to collect his mug, making a show of flexing his arms.

"Good day", Castiel says turning his back (which Dean subsequently ogles) and Benny gives a mocking salute.

There's a small silence after that and if Dean was paying attention he would notice the smirks Benny and Sam exchange.

 

***

 

"Dean. When you said green, ya didn't exactly mention the golden tree print on the back..." 

The four of them were going through the clothes Dean had robbed and coming to the conclusion that Dean is really, really bad at describing things. Said hunter had somewhat recovered from the morning's events.

Somewhat.

"What? It was dark in there!", the older Winchester protests weakly and Benny shakes his head, tossing the shirt over to Sam who was making 'gimme, gimme' hand motions, his brother being the keeper of crappy clothing.

"Why did you agree to green anyway? It's not like you wear anything besides black and white", Cas chimes in from where's he's leaning against the stairway.

"Yeah and that's comin' from a guy who wears the same damn trenchcoat every da- Dean what the hell is this?", Benny interrupts himself, pulling an item wrapped in flannel.

Before Dean can answer, the vampire peels back the cloth to reveal a jacket. A gold, sequined jacket with sparkles on the collar and sleeves. Cas and Sam raise their eyebrows in unison and Benny regards him with a blank stare.

"Hey, just because you didn't like it, doesn't mean I wasn't gonna get it", Dean replies calmly.

A long suffering sigh.

"Not to rain on ya parade brother, but who the hell's gonna wear this?", Benny asks.

There's a small pause, before Dean lifts his finger and directs it at Castiel. Sam barks out a laugh and nearly crumples to the floor.

"No Dean."

"C'mon Cas! You did it last time!"

"That was for a case."

Dean harrumphs and slumps back into his chair, levelling an accusatory glare at his nearly incoherent brother. 

The moment doesn't last, however, as there's a loud clang and Mary appears from one of the rooms, books cradled in her grasp. Everyone in the room freezes and Dean instantly shoots up from his seat and instinctively makes his way over to Benny (who is still holding the bright garment) to not so gently pull the vampire towards him.

"Hey mom", Sam ventures hesitantly, wincing at the look she gives Benny. The silence is deafening and Dean grips Benny even tighter.

"Hey Sammy. I was just finishing up some research", she says slowly, nodding at Castiel and Dean. Her eyes completely skim over Benny and Dean feels a stab of pain in his chest.

Before any of them can reply, she's made her way to the library. Dean sighs and loosens his hold on Benny's shoulder slightly.

"Well that went well."

 

***

 

Dean spends the rest of the day with Benny... in the safety of the garage.

Dean smiles as Benny tilts his head back in wonder, eyeing the unusually high ceiling above them with interest. The lights beam down on them and Dean's worried about the effect they might have on his friend's eyes.

He gently pulls at Benny's coat to lead him to where Baby rests and the vampire chuckles.

"Awfully sweet of ya", he teases, but climbs into the Impala anyway and Dean snorts.

"Extra precautions."

They sit in silence for a while when something dawns on Dean.

"Oh crap, Benny. What exactly are you gonna do about your, uh, vampyness?", Dean asks with concern and Benny huffs out a quiet laugh.

"You really think I was gonna let your dumbass haul me back up here without a game plan?", Benny says and Dean glares at his friend.

"Doesn't answer the question", he says and Benny waves him off, an irritated look on his face.

"Goin' on a diet", he says simply and Dean sinks back down into his seat. 

"Oh my god."

"Don't take ya boyfriend's daddy's name in vain."

"Oh my god, you're gonna be a freaking vegetarian."

 

***

 

When they do eventually return upstairs it's to the sight of Sam perched rather delicately on the map table with a laptop next to him.

Dean raises a questioning brow and Sam's flick over to Benny before returning to Dean's.

"Ok. I think I caught us a case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for the case fic part of this story, somewhere near halloween :D
> 
> I know I am evil, but I had no choice! My brain kept telling me to add a case and I relented and now we must all suffer XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Cosi - Lane 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road-Trip Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this was supposed to be near Halloween. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dude you cannot come!”, Dean grits out, throwing the machete he’s holding into the weapon’s bag with a little more force than necessary.

 

The blade collides with the others with a sharp clang, emphasising the heavy silence even more. Just when Dean thinks Benny’s complied and the hunter’s going to have to break him from his brooding, the vampire speaks.

 

“Dean. I. Am. Coming. With.”, Benny says lowly, stressing each word carefully. For a guy with a voice like honey, he sure packs a lot of venom into it.

 

“Dude, c’mon – Sammy back me up here!”, Dean exclaims when Sam appears in the doorway of the library, shaking something contained in a cup. 

 

Sam stops shaking and turns to the both of them, gazing at them with a ‘guys seriously?’ stare. Dean fidgets slightly and is relieved to find Benny also not quite meeting the younger Winchester’s eyes. Clearly Sam’s bitchface has a somewhat universal affect.

 

“You should both go. It’s – Dean shut up – it’s a lot smarter that way”, Sam says, returning to his shaking.

 

Dean groans in his throat and turns to Benny. His friend has a sympathetic look on his face and Dean kind of hates how well Benny knows him.

 

“Dean”, Benny begins.

No response.

“Winchester, look at me”, Benny continues gently and Dean does, gripping the hem of his jacket softly.

 

“Alrigh’ good. Now first of all, I’m comin’ with”, Dean makes a weak noise of protest, but lets the vampire continue, “second of all, I know what you’re scared of, I do. But I can’t sit around here while you jackasses run off and have all the fun”, Benny finishes, laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

The hunter exhales shakily, cursing himself for not keeping his fear under wraps.  
It's slightly difficult with Benny.

 

“I know man, I just..”, Dean trails off, trying to focus on the warmth of Benny’s hand and not the images that swim around his mind.

 

“C’mere”, Benny says, pulling Dean into a tight hug without waiting for Dean to do anything. Not that he has to, seeing that the hunter practically melts into the familiar gesture.

 

The stay silent for a few minutes, grounding themselves to reality.

 

“Not my first rodeo chief”, Benny says and Dean nods into the vampire’s chest.

 

He doesn’t believe him of course, but it does make him feel better.

 

“Ugh fine”, he says with mock irritation and Benny chuckles.

 

“Oh is that what this is about? Ya sick of my face?”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m sick of your smouldering blue eyes and your beard!”

 

“What’s wrong with my beard?”

 

“Nothing. That’s the problem.”

 

***

 

“You move that way- yeah okay, yup.”

 

“Yeah hol’ on lemme just – goddamit Castiel, can you please-“

 

“No.”

 

“Hokay – oh shit sorry, didn’t mean to...”

 

“S’kay man, it’s just – there we go!”

 

Three sighs of relief echo through the Impala and Dean’s is accompanied with a breathless laugh. 

 

Seating arrangements were going to be a problem. Given that somebody over packed more than a little (coughSammycough) they had to stack most of the bags in the front seat, leaving limited space for the rest of the occupants.

 

And given the fact that said occupants weren’t scrawny high schoolers, but a vampire, an Angel and Sam Winchester, it was going to be interesting.

 

“Everybody settled in?”, Dean asks, jangling Baby’s keys in his hands.

 

“Yip, well as much as I can be”, Sam says, shifting his abnormally long legs in slight discomfort. 

 

“All good here”, Benny adds, trying to shift and accommodate Sam’s sasquatch limbs.

 

Castiel just nods silently and Dean can’t help but huff out a small laugh at Castiel’s annoyed expression when the fabric of Benny’s coat grazes his shoulder.

 

“Okay let’s – wait where are we going?”

 

It dawns on everyone besides Sam that they have no idea where they are going. Or why they are going for that matter. Three heads turn to younger Winchester who sighs.

 

“Dean where’d you put my laptop?”

 

Dean shakes his head.

 

“In the back and there is no way we are getting it out there now, so just tell me where we’re going!”, Dean exclaims and Sam sighs, handing him a pamphlet. 

 

“Hopefield? Where the hell is Hopefield?”

 

“Virginia”

 

“Of freaking course it is”, Dean says, starting up Baby’s engine.

 

Two minutes. Two minutes is the length of peace and quiet Dean gets, before everything just sort of dissolves.  
In a soft, sneaky sort of way.

 

“I’m hungry”, Sam remarks casually and Dean scoffs.  
“Dude it’s been like a minute, we just pulled out of the gate”, Dean answers.

 

Sam pouts and leans forward, hands snaking around the seat to prod Dean’s temple with his finger. Dean just rolls his eyes and slows down slightly to slap his brother’s hand away.

 

“Dean. You took my computer away from me”, Sam says, his chin now resting on the seat.

 

A small snort sounds from Benny and Sam makes a small noise of protest as he’s gently pulled back into his seat. 

 

“Quit botherin’ ya brother”, Benny says and Dean sends him a wide grin, a hint of smugness tinging it.

 

Sam groans but complies flopping back down, before taking a considerable clump of hair and letting it fall over his face, hanging his head to achieve it.

 

The next few minutes are thankfully silent, but definitely not peaceful, seeing that Sam’s intent gaze is burning a hole in the back of his head and no matter how hard he tries he can’t ignore how Castiel keeps ‘accidentally’ nudging Benny’s leg every time he shifts.

 

“Cas”, Dean warns, ready to pull over and chuck Sam in a ditch and imprison Castiel and Benny in an iron cell for two years until they sort their crap out.

 

“An iron cell will not hold me Dean”, Cas remarks calmly and Dean glares at the Angel.

 

“How much do you do that?”, the hunter grits out, irrational fear taking hold.

 

“Only when I can tell you want to murder me or when I sense great emotional distress in you”, Castiel replies calmly, reaching over Benny to lightly smack a mocking Sam around his head.

 

“Ah Cas! My silken locks!”, Sam cries out, whipping said silken locks back into their proper place. This apparently proves to be too much for Benny as the vampire throws back his head and roars in laughter. 

 

Even Dean can’t help the laugh that escapes him at the so-done-with-your-crap expression Castiel has on his face. He’s also glad to see his friend laughing so openly for once.

 

He catches Sam’s eyes in the mirror and smiles at the mirthful gleam in them. 

 

Sneaky bastard.

 

***

 

“Ok so get this”, Sam says through his vegan burger. They had stopped at a gas station for a while to fill up their empty stomachs and Baby’s too.

 

Sam had taken that time to dig out his laptop and was now seated between Cas and Benny, legs casually resting on Castiel’s. Benny looks up from where he’s getting reacquainted with french fries and Dean gestures for his brother to continue.

 

“Right, so young couple, Will and Molly, go take a hike through the woods and they don’t come home for a few days. Then two kids find these in the same woods”, Sam finishes, turning the computer around for them to see.

 

Two bare skeletons lying in a makeshift ditch, what once were limbs now tangled wildly and Dean grimaces.  
Benny whistles softly, eyebrows raised in surprise. 

 

“Yeah. That’s not the only thing. Says here that they had only been gone for two days and their meat had been picked right off the bones”, Sam informs them, sliding the laptop back to face him.

 

“Eugh”, Dean says in disgust, sipping on his coke. 

 

Castiel tilts his head and Sam hands the computer to him. There’s a frown on the Angel’s face and Dean can’t help but observe that the sunlight streaming onto his friend makes Cas’s features even sharper than before, blue eyes glowing as they scan the article.  
Dean’s struck with the urge to comb his fingers through Castiel’s messy hair, the phantom of the feeling tingling over his skin. Sure Dean has admired Castiel before, he would be an idiot not to, but it’s with moments like these that he really remembers how beautiful the Angel really is.

 

“It does not appear to be anything angelic”, Castiel says, handing the laptop back to Sam.  
Dean clears his throat, ignoring the startled noise Benny makes and he places the empty wrappers back into the bag.

 

“Alright kids strap yourselves in, let’s go!”, he exclaims a little louder than necessary. The sooner he gets to a shower, the better.


	11. Jolie Coquine - Caravan Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter in the history of mankind please forgive me.... I failed.
> 
> And I'm not going to release chapters near halloween (or I will, I don't know) because I discovered I crack way to easily under pressure.
> 
> So without further ado enjoy!

"Dean you should really stop man", Sammy's tired voice says from where he's hunched over in his seat, hair hanging limply over his cheeks.

"Dude, how many times am I gonna tell you, we are not sleeping in the damn car. This place gives me the creeps", Dean replies quietly, surveing their surroundings.

The endless stretch of dark gravelly road seems to go on forever, sinister looking trees towering over them, covering up the view of the sky. On occaison a low branch will graze the top of Baby, causing Dean to wince and whisper apologies.

"He's right chief, looks like some fog's rollin' in", Benny says and Dean notes with annoyance that the white mist is indeed shrouding the area, slowly making it's way over to them.

The older Winchester groans and looks over to Castiel for support, only to find the Angel staring intently out the window. Dean frowns slightly but a warmth on his shoulder makes him sigh in reluctant defeat. "Man what is it with you and the mind-control touch voodoo thing", Dean grumbles and Benny chuckles, pulling his hand back. "Don't know brother, maybe we gotta have a discussion, huh?", Benny teases softly and Sam chuckles at the rude gesture Dean gives the vampire.

Dean takes one more look at the surrounding fog and bites his cheek, reluctantly bringing Baby to a stop.

"If we die in here it is all your fault", he grumbles and Sam chuckles deliriously.

"You don't have to worry Dean, there is not an evil force close nearby, excluding Benny's taste in clothing of course", Castiel informs them and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Thanks Cas, but we have another problem. Sam how the hell are you gonna sleep?", Dean says and Sam shrugs.

"Like I always do - sitting up."

"Yeah and how well has that worked out for you?"

"I don't have a weak back Dean, unlike you."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Donkey", Castiel deadpans and Dean snorts in surprise.

"Good job dude. I feel like a proud mama", Dean sniffs, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Well that should translate interestingly in the be- oof! The hell was that for?"

"I wanted to say that dammit."

"Dean ya brother's a petty son of a bitch."

"Nah he just gets like that when he's tired."

"Well this should be a fun night."

 

***

 

"UAGH! DEAN, C'MON ROLL DOWN THE WINDOWS AT LEAST!"

"Sorry Sammy, think I had too many roadside burritos."

"We can tell brother, we can tell."

 

***

 

"Asshole."

"Abomination."

"Parrot faced shi-"

"Shut up guys."

 

***

 

"Honestly I am just trying to sleep here and I'm feeling so attacked right now."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't insinuate that Dean and I are in a relationship!"

"I only speak the truth Cas."

 

***

 

The morning comes bright and way too early and Dean squints against the sunlight, rolling down a window to get some fresh air into Baby.

He glances behind him and to his surprise sees that Benny is missing. Instead the spot where the vampire was is now occupied by Sam's sleeping body, his brother's legs once again draped over Castiel.

He blinks tiredly and takes a look around before sighing in relief once he spots a familiar figure leaning against a tree ahead him. Quickly rubbing a hand over his face (and being startled by the snort noise he makes), he opens the Impala's door and shuts it quietly.

"Mornin' friend", Benny greets him and Dean grunts, plopping onto the damp ground besides the vampire. Benny chuckles and sinks down with him.

"How did ya sleep?", Benny asks quietly and Dean glares at his friend.

"Aw c'mon now, don't gimme that look. I got somethin' that'll cheer you up", Benny says, mock hurt stealing over his features. Dean perks up and Benny draws himself up.

"I took a 'lil walk while you jackasses were still sleepin' and found a nice diner jus' a few minutes away", the vampire says, pointing in the direction they were currently headed for.

"Hm. Okay let's check it out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot :D


	12. Dragons - Caravan Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhaaah crap. I don't have anything to say besides sorry X(
> 
> I swear I'm gonna update this more frequently from now on. So enjoy this one (please don't murder me) and feel free to yell at me in the comments!

The moment Dean honks Baby's horn, Sam startles awake. Castiel looks just as surprised and Dean chuckles at the state of his brother's hair.

"Mornin' sweetheart! Benny found a diner not too far from here!, the older Winchester says cheerfully, earning him a wide eyed look of disbelief.

"I believe the phrase that would apply to you in this moment is 'you suck'", Castiel says, casually healing Sam's head from where the moose had smacked his it.

"Aw, that's not nice Cas. Anyways, up and at 'em you two!", Dean replies, walking over to Sam's door to pull it open.

"Okay whatever, jerk. Hey, where is Benny?", Sam asks, adjusting his hoodie as he exits the Impala.

Dean squints and looks around them, using his hand to shield his eyes from the blinding sun.

"Somewhere around here. Dude's got excellent hiding skills."

Sam nods and scrubs a hand over his face, smacking his cheek for good measure. Dean snorts at the amusing sight, before spinning on his heel to shout for Benny.

His answer is a slow whistle, echoing among the tree branches. For a moment he's back in purgatory, hunting some monster as Benny whistles, taking of the head of just about anything with teeth. His friend would never miss a beat, even when a leviathan is charging at him with full speed.

It's only Castiel's muttered "Drama Queen" that pulls him out of his thoughts. He chuckles, but motions for the two to join him as he follows the direction of the whistles.

"Hope we can find the car again.", Sam remarks and Dean scoffs.

"Of course we will, she'll be waiting for us! Besides Benny said this place isn't far away."

***

As it turns out, the diner really wasn't that far away and Dean notes with relief that there is plenty of shading even for such a bright morning. It's a tiny place with a black and white design on the walls and a large neon sign that reads _Fuller's _.__

____

"Huh. This is - this is nice.", Sam says, eyebrows raised in pleasant surprise.

____

"What? You had no faith in my skills?", Benny asks and Dean whips around to find his friend leaning against a tree, sunglasses on and everything.

____

"No, no just wasn't expecting something like this to be here.", Sam says hastily, gesturing around them.

____

Benny chuckles.

____

"I was jus' pullin ya leg. Shall we?", Benny says, the last sentence addressed to all of them.

____

Dean nods and makes his way to the door.

____

The inside is just as appealing as the outside and considering Dean's a sucker for anything vintage, the 50's decor is a very welcome touch.

__"Oh... wow.", Dean hears his friend breathe out and he's instantly concerned._ _

__"Benny? Hey, hey dude you okay?", he asks softly, out of anyone's hearing range._ _

__"M'fine chief. Just a lil' weird seein' all of-", Benny pauses to gesture at the various rows of stools and booths,"-this. I mean, I was here when this was still normal, ya hear me?"_ _

__Dean feels a pang of sadness in his chest, but nods._ _

__"And seeing it paraded in front of you like a relic isn't exactly helping is it?", Dean probes gently and Benny nods, eyes trained on the checkered tile._ _

__"Do you wanna wait in Baby and I can bring you something?"_ _

__"Nah, think I'm good now. Thank you brother."_ _

__Dean smiles, glad he was of some use._ _

__"No problem, now let's order something I'm freaking starving!"_ _

__

__***_ _

__"Augh! Dean, gross!", Sam groans out, shifting his gaze out the window._ _

__"Gotta agree with Sam here chief- that is pretty disgusting", Benny adds although there is some humour in his tone._ _

__"Aw c'mon guys, it's only fries dipped in a chocolate shake!", Dean cries, making sure to put emphasis on 'fries' and 'chocolate shake'._ _

__Sam makes a noise of disgust and Dean turns to Castiel for support._ _

__"I don't have an opinion Dean, but I am overjoyed that it's making Benjamin uncomfortable so please do continue.", Castiel states and Dean grins with a moutful of fries and shakes, causing his brother to muffle his horrified shriek._ _

__There is a slight silence as Sam continues to gag when Benny suddenly mumbles something under his breath. Dean deduces it's not English, but judging by Castiel's mortified expression it certainly hit it's mark._ _

__"You wouldn't.", Cas grits out and Benny simply smirks._ _

__"No, I would."_ _

__"You two are like two petty mean girls.", Dean comments, picking up his burger._ _

__"I wish I didn't go here.", Sam mutters, garnering confused looks._ _

__"Seriously? You guys know about the Kardashians but not Mean Girls?"_ _

__"Sammy, we don't talk about the Kardashians remember? Pretty sure Cas and Benny are still traumatized."_ _

__

__***_ _

__

__It's around 3 am when they finally arrive at a motel in Hopefield. Dean's practically sleepwalking when he finally flops down onto his bed._ _

__He listens to the sound of Sammy rummaging around his backpack for his trusty laptop and the creak of the bedsprings as his brother hops onto the bed beside him._ _

__"Hey, Dean?"_ _

__"Mhm?"_ _

__"You sure it's a good idea giving Cas and Benny their own room?"_ _

__"Nope."_ _

__"Right, thought so."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos greatly valued (this took forever and my sister's nagging was really annoying)
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr! myfictionaldamnhusband, come say hello if ya want :D


End file.
